One Hell of a Hungry Demon
by Gone To Wonderland
Summary: Just a little take on a fairy tale.
1. Prologue

It had been 2 years now, since Ciel's contract was first made the demon that had now become his butler.

Ciel was sat at the dinner table, his loyal butler (only loyal due to the contract nothing more), had just placed a plate full of steaming hot food in front of him. He picked up his fork and started to jab at the food.

"Is the food not to your liking, master?" Sebastian asked, confused by his masters behaviour.

"No its fine," Ciel replied, in a think like state.

Sebastian silenced himself and stood up straight, in his usual position beside his master, awaiting an order to take the plate away.

"I don't understand if he does not want the food why doesn't he ask me to take it away, instead of playing with it like some kind of child. Humans are very strange creatures," Sebastian thought to himself as he continued to watch his young master.

"Sebastian" Ciel called not looking up from his food.

"Master?"

"Are you not hungry?" Ciel questioned now looking up, to see his butler's reaction.

Sebastian looked surprised by this, but smiled and answered with, "Of course young master, why do you ask."

"How hungry are you?" Ciel question that bit more.

"I will not starve if that is what you are implying."

"So you would not just simply kill me at any given time?"

Sebastian smirked, "I may be a demon, but I have made a contract with you have I not?"

"You have, but like you said you are a demon. You once told me before you made a contract with me, that you feasted on souls whenever you liked."

"Yes that is true. But now I have formed a contract with you, I am to stay to that said contract. Under no circumstances will I ever take your soul before your revenge is settled."

"Is that so," Ciel replied, turning back to his meal and digging in.

Sebastian moved to face the side of the chair. Ciel then turned to face him, as his butler kneed before his young lord, hand over his heart and head held low he spoke "You ordered me to never lie to you my lord and so I do not lie."

"Good" Ciel was now satisfied with the under his command demons answer.

Sebastian stood and took his rightful place, again by his master's side. Ciel finished off his dinner, Sebastian then took away his empty plate to replace it with desert.

Now full from eating, Ciel headed back to his study. He was going to rest awhile before bed. Sebastian would clean up around the manor until then, so Ciel had some time to himself.

Ciel sat himself at his desk and took out some paper work, after a while he was getting a little tired and put it back in the draw. His eye lids felt heavy and he let sleep bring him down into the darkness.


	2. Into the Darkness

Ciel awoke to a familiar voice, "It's time for you to awake, master."

Sebastian opened the curtains, the sun shining right in on Ciel's sleepy face. Sebastian set about with his daily routine of pouring the morning tea, he'd have prepared for the young earl. Ciel got up and dragged himself out of bed, to be dressed for the day.

His butler headed out, to prepare his masters breakfast. Ciel finished his tea and followed after him. He sat down and ate what he wanted and then got up to head out to his study. Sebastian later came by with a letter in hand.

"Young master, a letter has just arrived for you," Sebastian informed him, passing over the letter.

Ciel took it looking it over. He turned it over and broke the wax seal. He then took out the letter and read it aloud.

"My aunt's sick, she wishes to see me at once."

"How convenient I just happen to have a freshly baked assortment of buns and cakes. I shall prepare the basket at once for you, my lord."

"Yes please do. I must go to her at once."

Sebastian headed out to get the basket of cakes ready and Ciel headed out to get ready. He put on his black cloak, pulling the hood over his head and waited for his butler with his basket.

Sebastian returned with a picnic basket in hand, he gave it to his young master. He then headed out to get the carriage ready or so Ciel thought. Ciel headed outside, he looked at the now dull sky.

"Sebastian" he called.

The silence was his only reply.

"Sebastian" he called again.

Still the silence brought no reply.

"Damn you demon," Ciel cursed.

He then gave up, his butler would be punished later for his disappearance and so he walked towards the stone path that went straight through the woods. It was a lot darker in the woods, but Ciel wasn't afraid of that. He carried on still cursing his butler for leaving him to walk all the way to his aunt's house.

Bright eyes shone through the darkness, all looking at him. It didn't bother him in the least. They were probably more scared of him to make themselves visible. Although however there was a pair of bright red eyes with slits for pupils that were on him constantly, Ciel did not notice.

The creature crept from the darkness and watched as the young boy continued on his merry way.

"What a feast you will be my dear, young master," It growled, running its long tongue over its extremely sharp fangs.

Ciel carried on walking and didn't notice, yet any other set of eyes on him. These however where yellow and green this time.

"I told you young earl to look after your soul," the figure sighed, as he munched on a biscuit shaped as a dog bone.

Silence filled the darkened forest, apart for the odd animal cries here and there, nothing that would scare the young boy as he still continued on his way.


	3. Who are you?

The red eyed creature made its way silently through the forest, making its way towards a manor that was just at the other end of the path that Ciel was heading towards.

"I'll be waiting for you, young master," the creature chuckled, as it headed inside.

"Ciel darling *cough* is that you?"

The creature made its voice sound just like the young boy, "Yes Aunt Ann, I brought you some cakes," the creature lied.

"I'm in the bedroom *cough* come on in dear."

"Glad-ly" its voice changing from the young boy, back to a growl.

"Wh-who are you, what are you," Madam Red panicked.

"Madam, I am simply one hell of a demon wolf," the demon smirked.

Madam Red rushed out of bed and made a try for the door, but before she could make it the thing pounced at her pinning her down.

"You're not having my nephew," she cried.

The front door creaked open.

"Aunt Ann" Ciel called.

"Ciel darling, don't come u…" she was cut off, by the demons huge paw.

"We can't have you warning the young master, now can we," he smiled, his fangs bared.

"Aunt Ann?" Ciel called as he ran upstairs.

The demon wolf made short work of Madam Red, by devouring her very soul. He then hid the body as Ciel opened the door to him.

"Aunt Ann, how are you?"

"I'm still a bit sickly. Oh you brought me something?" the demon was now disguised as his aunt and was sat on the bed.

"Yes Sebastian had these all prepared for you," Ciel informed her, handing her the basket.

"Ah yes, Sebastian I should have known."

She took the basket and placed it by the bedside.

"I'm so glad you came by dearie, come sit and we can have some of these nice cakes."

Ciel sat by her side on the bed.

"Where is Sebastian? I'm surprised he didn't bring you down in the carriage."

"That's what I would like to know."

Madam Red smiled in a way Ciel picked up on instantly.

"S-Sebastian"

"You are well to clever, my young….lord," his voice changing back to its growl as he transformed back into his wolf form.

Ciel ran to the door and opened it, only to have it slammed shut on him. Sebastian in wolf form towered over him.

"What have you done to my aunt?"

"Oh she was just the appetiser. You my young master are the main meal," he smiled, all fangs bared down on him.

That was it. Sebastian was going to kill him right then and there, cutting the contract short. It was official demons were not to be trusted.


	4. Back to Reality

As Ciel stood before the towering fanged beast ready to take his last breath, laughter broke out. Sebastian was distracted for a moment and Ciel took his chance to escape. Only it wasn't long before he was caught and tossed into a nearby wall.

"You won't get away from me that easily, master."

Ciel was slightly winded and couldn't reply, as he tried desperately to get his breath back.

"Your soul is mine for the taking."

Sebastian headed over, Ciel was trying desperately to escape he dragged himself, but knew it was pointless and so gave in.

"If….you….want…..my soul…."

"My, my milord, I never thought you'd give in so easily," a familiar voice rang out.

"Show yourself reaper," Sebastian howled.

"Mister Butler is a greedy demon wolf isn't he?" the Undertaker chuckled.

Sebastian snarled at the remark and pounced at the reaper.

"Now, now butler play nice," he mocked, bringing out his death scythe.

Sebastian bore his fangs and razor sharp claws, he attacked again and again. The Undertaker dodged most of his attacked and was slowly wearing wolf Sebastian down. That was until he was caught off guard and got caught in the wolves claws, it shredded straight through his robes and into his chest.

The Undertaker stumbled and dropped his scythe in defeat. Sebastian looking all too proud of himself headed over to the boy to have a well-deserved meal.

Ciel had no strength in him to run and Sebastian was on him in a matter of seconds. His fanged mouth coming closer to his, this was it his final moments or was it.

The Undertaker would not be taking down so easily, he grabbed hold of his death scythe and rising above his head he brought it straight down as quick as a flash. Cutting right through the demon wolfs body. The wolf howled in pain, as he pulled his scythe free. The demon clutched at his chest and fell, his last moment fading away, his bright red glowing eyes slowly dimming.

Ciel watched the creature die, right before his eyes. That's when he heard it.

"Young….master"

Ciel looked around in shock.

"Young….master" it said again.

Ciel looked around the room it was empty apart from him.

"Young master"

That's when the wolf came at him once again, with it razor sharp claws heading straight for his face. Ciel then awoke and reached in his draw for his gun. He pulled it out quickly and pointed it at the wolf.

"Young master" Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks, his hand out stretched to wake the young boy.

Ciel trembled with fear the gun shaking in his hand, as he still had it pointed at his butler.

"You were dreaming, young master," Sebastian told him, trying to calm the boy.

It took a while for reality to set in, he had been dreaming. But that was no reason to stop pointing the gun directly at his butler.

"Is what you said earlier true, Sebastian?"

Sebastian lowered his hand and stood up straight.

He placed his hand over his heart and cocked his head as he replied, "Why master, do you not trust me. I told you I will not end your life, until your revenge is dealt with."

Ciel lowered the gun and placed it back into the draw.

"I wish to retire," Ciel told him.

Sebastian smiled and followed him to his bedroom, there he changed the boy into his night clothes and was about to leave the room when,

"Sebastian"

"Master?"

"Stay with me."

"As you wish."


End file.
